


Click Boom.

by ThatOneCommenter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like pets on the dsmp, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i found this in the depths of my google docs account so here you go, i wrote this before the manburg festival so, not the best writing ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCommenter/pseuds/ThatOneCommenter
Summary: Tommy regrets a lot of things. Most of them are about Wilbur....It's only been piling up more lately.(Short one shot I dug up from before the festival, so how it went was just my predictions at the time)
Kudos: 9





	Click Boom.

"Um, hello everyone," Tubbo stood, shifting his weight from one leg to another, struggling with the mic on a much too big stage. "I'm very honoured to be here today to- to give a speech!"

.

.

.

On a much less celebratory corner of the server, a few days ago, Tommy stewed in regret, stuck wondering about how he could have stopped... all of this. Despite his best efforts, his countless days and nights convincing his ~~brother~~ mentor to _see some sense already_ , Wilbur pressed on with his absurd plan to blow their former home to kingdom come. What was _he_ supposed to do? Wilbur never took him seriously, whether it be now, during the man's short reign, or even during the war. They weren't the villains for wanting to take back L'manberg, right? Why didn't he take Tubbo's offer to run away? God, he just wanted everything to go back to how it was, before Wilbur's breakdown, before the pointless election, before-

His internal monologue was cut off by a pile of tnt thrown almost carelessly into his face. Eyes snapping open, Tommy caught the bundles, thankfully without setting anything off. "Hey! What was THAT for? This stuff's dangerous-"

"Oh Tommy, stop spacing out will you? We haven't got all day, and this much tnt will not move itself. You understand, don't you?" Wilbur almost sang, his giddy anticipation showing clear as day.

"Tommy I know you're scared, but that's okay! I'll walk you through this, it'll be easy... Just listen to what I say and this filthy imitation of our glorious nation will **burn to the fucking ground**."

.

.

Two days before the festival

_Tommy, you were never in charge_

Place down some tnt. Redstone. More tnt. Cover the surface back up. Tommy only watched from a distance, crouched as everyone else continued to plan, to actively contribute to their homes' destruction. He could only stare as the last bits of materials Dream gave Wilbur ~~Why were they trusting _him_? The man they FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL AGAINST, THE MAN THEY NEEDED TO ESCAPE FROM IN THE FIRST PLACE~~ were used up. Wilbur's ~~DREAM'S~~ orders were fulfilled without a hitch.

Tommy used to love how convincing, how charismatic Wilbur was and still is. Whenever things looked hopeless or down, their leader would be there always, with a speech perfectly suited to the occasion and a smile on his face, determined to remind them of what they fought for. _We use our words, Tommy._

He hates it now. Niki, Eret, even Tubbo of all people. Oh, he knows Wilbur has been telling everyone to ignore him, and as always, the people listen to Wilbur. He probably would have too, if he wasn't there to witness firsthand his descent into madness. ~~He should have tried harder, he could have helped him~~

.

.

Tommy stares at the bright lights of the festival from afar. Alone.

"On this great day of celebration, I'd like to give you all a present, on behalf of the citizens of L'man- I mean, Manburg. This, uh, needs a little time to be prepared, sorry, if you'd give me a minute..." Tubbo inched away from the stage, wanting to sprint away as soon as possible, but is stopped by a lazy arm around his shoulder. It's the Manburg crew, giddy and probably(?) intoxicated from the festival celebrations.

"Tubbo, you got us a giftt??? That's so nice of youuu *hic* Gimme a hug kiddo, I knew there was a reason I liked you..." Tubbo paled, cold sweat dripping off him. Time was running out. Fundy stared in horror from the stands, putting the pieces together. No, Wilbur wouldn't have...

Tommy's eyes widen. Tubbo looked desperate to get away- No. No. No way. ~~The Wilbur he knew would never use a risky plan without making sure everyone was safe-~~ Fuck. He ran towards the blinding celebratory lights, voice hoarse, breaking into a scream.

"TUBBO, RUN!"

The deafening sounds of an explosion cover his words ~~nobody listened to him anyway~~ , and he regrets as always. Doing too little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I remember writing this like 3 hours before the festival stream would start trying to pin down what would happen (of course I was completely wrong)  
> The plot has gotten so much more convoluted since and to be honest I don't think I can wrap my head around it enough to actually write about it >.< Well, I hope you liked it anyway! (wooo leave comments please)


End file.
